


You make a ruin of me

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Short, Smut, implied kickthephan, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan legit has x-ray vision





	You make a ruin of me

**Author's Note:**

> :D i couldn't help myself. i'm not sorry. title inspired by The Good in Me by Jon Bellion (he is so good i swear ah)  
> Kay

There was no point in trying to keep it secret.

Dan saw right through Phil. 

His wide blue eyes couldn’t hide anything. Dan liked to think about how he fell apart at his hands. When they were grocery shopping as Phil looked through the cereal, and he leaned against the cart, he would look at his back and think about how he would grow flushed all over.

Everywhere. 

How his skin tasted, sweet and salty with sweat. He would watch as Phil made dinner and think about how he liked to brace himself against the shower wall, his moans drowned out by the rushing water, their bodies slick. 

As Phil worked on his videos, he would picture the feel of his hips under his hands, fingers leaving light red marks that marked him as Dan’s. 

As he watered his cacti, Dan would walk by and see him leaning over them lovingly, and only see Phil with his mouth on PJ, making him cry out and make all those pretty noises. Phil would be making his own obscene sounds, muffled but just as perfect. He loved making PJ feel good.

Phil with his glasses on, reading in bed, Dan saw the way he looked down at him with huge lust blown eyes, flushed face, sweat beading, mouth open with breathy moans escaping him. 

Whenever he ate something with a spoon, Dan could only think of when they would kiss, their mouths hot and messy and slick. Or when they lay in bed, gentle brushes, warmth spreading through his chest. Or even better, when he kissed PJ, their faces molding together perfectly, PJ mewling and Phil gently cupping his face. 

Dan was completely and totally ruined for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was ok and not too repetitive, as i did write something similar today...:/ comment and kudos plss  
> Kay


End file.
